vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Eolo Culture
The Kluchuduunir & Duties The Kluchuduunir is the first of many grand events for the Eolo peoples, a special ceremony that bestows hatch-lings with their new path in life. When Eolo first hatch, their scales are translucent and without color. Upon reaching age three, a hatch-lings scales will begin to develop color. The Kluchuduunir is a time that recognizes this key turning point in the lives of the young, for it decides their future. The common colors of red, blue, black, and white are each designated a role or duty that they must fulfill when they come of age. * Red - Eolo that develop red scales are chosen to become tribal guardians or artisans. * Blue - Eolo that develop blue scales are chosen to become hunters and gatherers. * Black - Eolo that develop black scales are chosen to train and join the ranks of the apex warriors of the race, the elite Kilnsi. * White - Eolo that develop white scales are chosen to become a Shaman, a spiritual guide and witch doctor. Tobor Okarthel and Toborumag The Eolo know two loves in their long, long lives; The Toborumag and Tobor Okarthel. Both Toborumag and Tobor Okarthel occupy the heart as equals. One's tribe constitute the Tobor Okarthel and the Toborumag, their chosen mate. Both male and female breed openly with their tribe kin, their Tobor Okarthel. The Tobor Okarthel cannot survive without hatch-lings, and so breeding is mandated. This is seldom against anyone's will, for the Eolo's compassion buds from their Tobor Okarthel. Male and female's take many partners, but only one shall become their Toborumag, the one among the many that hold an irreplaceable presence in the heart. Tobor Okarthel is to breed, but Toborumag is to love. The Tobor Okarthel cannot be denied. To do so is to deem thyself Okarthelena, unless the male or female is physically unable to provide for their Tobor Okarthel. The Toborumag cannot be denied. To do so is to deem thyself Okarthelna. The Tribes The Eolo are a tribe community. Though divided into several tribes, the Eolo are a peaceful race inside their own borders. With a tribal mentality, the Eolo provide not only for themselves but also for their fellow tribes; be it food, medicine, arms and armor, or even males, females, and hatch-lings. If a tribe is in need of a shaman or is without a sufficient number of hunters, then other tribes will give them hatch-lings whose colors fulfill match the roles they need filled. They will be grow and become a part of that tribe. There may come a time when a tribe must assimilate another do to an unforeseen circumstance. The tribes are many... yet always one. There will come a time when the member of a tribe must be punished for an act that goes against their race, often resulting in Okarthelna; one that is and always will be tribe-less. The Okarthelna are forced to live on their own. They are not allowed to take resources from any tribe, and cannot approach any tribe. This often results in the Okarthelna leaving their borders and moving into a new society. Do your duty lest you desire to become one of the Okarthelna. The Kilnsi The Kilnsi or 'black champions' are Eolo elite, black Eolo that have been sharpened into the apex warriors of their kind. Black Eolo are taken away every Kluchuduunir and are brought to the fortress camp Kothar Vrantvrak, a small city built for the Kilnsi by the Kilnsi on the smallest island segment of the Eolo territory west of Onuda. Upon arrival, a grand ceremony is held by the Kilnsi Commander, the Idsi Kilnsi or ‘God-General Kilnsi.’ The Idsi Kilnsi communes with Kilnsi forebears with the aid of a shaman to find a name for every nameless child. Here at Kothar Vrantvrak, the children live in peace for two years until they become five years of age. At this stage of their development, they become known by the designation of the term Balem Kilnsi, or infant Kilnsi. Before Balem Kilnsi can ascend into the next rank, they must pass a test. This test is known as the Uoinota-Jimosir, or ‘Hell's Hatching.’ The Uoinota-jimosir is an intense trial of survival held on the territory's northernmost island segment of the same name. The island is divided into a number of zones, each housing a different generation of Kilnsi. When a fresh generation of Kilnsi are brought to Uoinota-jimosir, they are taught the basics of survival by Kilnsi instructors over the course of one year. Balem Kilnsi are expected to survive the following nineteen years without outside assistance. The Balem Kilnsi are to stay alive, and the instructors are to apply pressure by supply Uoinota-Jimosir with a variety of deadly creatures that nearly span the entirety of Vortua. Beings from the Outlands are the only exception. The purpose of this test is not to judge the Balem Kilnsi of their survival skills, but to create the clay that will later be molded by the Kilnsi into their brothers and sisters in arms. Through nineteen grueling years, the surviving Balem Kilnsi have emerged from the fallen and proven themselves worthy of ascending and are stricken of their title of Balem kilnsi. From that day forward, they are known as Apprentice Kilnsi or ‘Kamati Kilnsi.’ Upon returning to Kothar Vrantvrak, the new Kamati Kilnsi undergo their official Kilnsi training. In addition to their physical conditioning, Kamati Kilnsi are given a formal education by white Eolo Shaman. After living in seclusion on Uoinota-jimosir for nineteen years from childhood, the Kamati Kilnsi are mentally stunted; and so in addition to their physical conditioning, Kamati Kilnsi are given a formal education by white Eolo Shaman. The brutal art that is Kilnsi combat is lethal to both those that are faced against it, and the Kamati Kilnsi that must obtain it. The body is fortified through intense strength and endurance training and the mind is sharpened through harsh mental conditioning. Latent talents are focused through the training in all manner of weaponry: swordplay, marksmanship, staff and spear, hand-to-hand, and more. The most widely known of the Kilnsi’s legendary skills is known as Sepulgrim* or ‘Assault of The Ten Elements.’ Sepulgrim is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, tail, and teeth being associated with proper physical preparation. Utilizing these ten points of the body to mimic weapons of war, the hands become the sword and dagger; the shins and forearms were hardened in training to act as armor against blows, and the elbow to fell opponents like a heavy mace or hammer; the legs and knees became the axe and staff; the tail became a deadly, prehensile whip; and the teeth are made into razors capable of tearing meat from bone. Combined with the inhuman strength and constitution of the race, The body operates as one cohesive unit of overwhelming might. Kamati Kilnsi must train a minimum of three years before they are allowed to leave Kothar Vrantvrak for up to five years. This is only if they desire to explore the world, as they will not have the opportunity to do so freely once they become true Kilnsi. Another seventeen years of training afterwards grants them the title of Oskatern Kilnsi, an official soldier of the Eolo’s most potent war-force. They often travel to and from Kothar Vrantvrak on several-year long campaigns, eliminating any and all threats that endanger the Eolo at the time. Kilnsi are always refining their skills and hardening their physical and mental being, and so they reach a multitude of mastery's within the Kilnsi hierarchy. * Balem Kilns'''i - Infant Kilnsi; Young Eolo that are to undergo the Uoinota-Jimosur. * '''Kamati Kilnsi - Apprentice Kilnsi; Kilnsi that survive the Uoinota-Jimosur. * Oskatern Kilnsi - Mature Kilnsi; A mastery of Kilnsi combat bestowed by the Idsi Kilnsi. It takes an additional fifteen years or so for a Kilnsi to reach this level. * Nao Kilnsi - Wise Kilnsi; A mastery of Kilnsi combat bestowed by the Idsi Kilnsi. Most Oskatern Kilnsi train roughly thirty more years before reaching this level. * Visdeevdru Kilnsi - True Son Kilnsi; A special title bestown upon Kilnsi of the Idsi Kilnsi's choosing. They are of the super elite of the Kilnsi, a fearsome arsenal that act as the Idsi Kilnsi's personal guard. Only ten Kilnsi at a time are allowed this title. * Ithquevrak - God Child Kilnsi; The second in command of the Kilnsi. Two Ithquevrak Kilnsi act as the Idsi Kilnsi's right and left hands, the ultra elite of the Kilnsi. * Idsi Kilnsi - Short for 'Ithquent Daar Sventar Inid' or 'God King Destroyer General.' There is only ever one Kilnsi chosen for this position, an accomplished Kilnsi with no equal among the current generation of Kilnsi. Whenever an Idsi Kilnsi passes, the Ithquevrak Kilnsi duel to the death... the victor ascending and assuming the title of Idsi Kilnsi. The Idsi Kilnsi is the commander of the entirety of the Kilnsi forces of Kothar Vrantrvrak and the single-most apex predator of Eolo kind. *Sepulgrim is inspired by Muay-Thai. It compliments the Eolo. Any character that is a Kilnsi that utilizes Sepulgrim would benefit greatly from studying Muay-Thai. Category:Culture and Folklore